In general, cosmetics are classified into solid states or liquid states that are mixed with a liquid. In recent years, cosmetics like lipsticks or foundation creams are supplied in liquid form for the user's convenience. In some cosmetic cases, after being filled with liquid cosmetics, the cosmetics in the case are discharged to the brush by rotating a certain part of the case.
The conventional cosmetic brush integrates the body and the brush but requires that the powder be applied to the brush separately. As such, it is inconvenient to carry and keep the powder and the brush separately.
According to Korean Patent Registration No. 0,253,672, a cosmetic brush having a bottle-shaped body receives powder inside. The powder in the body is discharged toward the brush under air pressure in order to apply the powder. As shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, an upper part and a lower part of the cosmetic brush are open tubes. A first body 102 receives the cosmetic powder 103 inside, and a second body 106 is threaded onto an outer circumference of the first body 102. The second body 106 includes a discharge hole 107 formed in the center of the second body 106 and a brush 108 surrounds the discharge hole 107 and is connected to the rest of the second body 106 at an inner fore part, or channel. A pin 109 has forward and rearward sections and a spring 110 is coiled around the outer circumference of the forward section. The forward end may be inserted through the discharge hole 107 of the second body 106 and the spring 110 seats around the discharge hole 107 of the second body 106. A rearward end of the spring 110 seats against a lip of the pin 109. A top cap 113 is threaded onto the other end of the first body 102, and in conjunction with a button 112 supports the rearward section of the pin 109.
According to the structure above, when using the cosmetic brush 100, a user pushes the button 112, moving the pin down and supplying the cosmetic powder 103 in the body 102 to the brush 108 via the discharging hole 107. The user may then release the button 112 and the spring 110 moves the pin 109 upward toward its original position.
The cosmetic powder 103 discharging to the brush 108 via the discharging hole 107 is supplied to the brush 108 by the forward section of the pin 109 directly penetrating through the discharging hole 107.
Two disadvantages with the conventional cosmetic brush as described above are that the powder 103 discharges to the brush 108 in an irregular manner and that the powder 103 discharges to the brush 108 when the cosmetic brush 100 itself is shaken.
In addition, the button 112 formed on the top cap 113 may be hit by other belongings or an external force may be applied while carrying the brush, causing the powder 103 to discharge to the brush 108 and damaging other belongings. In the event that the brush 100 is kept in a humid place or has not been used for a long period of time, the powder 103 in the first body 102 and left in the discharging hole 107 may aggregate, or clump, and therefore will not discharge smoothly.